The Red Thistle
by Artonomical
Summary: She had always admired him from afar but she never had the courage to approach. Now she has the chance to get to know him yet again but her self-confidence has sunk deep within her, ready for it's rebirth. Can they help her regain what she lost? TamakixOC
1. Prolouge: Complicated

_Prologue: Complicated_

"Mummy, loves you Thistle."

"Sister, wake up. Stop fooling with me."

"He really is beautiful Sky."

"You can't turn us down. It's social suicide."

"Then my social life will plummet past death. Into whatever may lie beyond." The memories rang through her ears clearly as she grasped her head in pain. She threw her head into her pillow, tears of sorrow falling into it.

"Thistle, I have considered your offer." A man's voice said from behind the white, wooden door leading out to the hall.

"I can leave Lobelia?" Thistle said, turning her head to the side so it lifted from the pillow.

"Yes, you shall be attending Ouran Academy next week. Though no doubt the paper work will be complicated." Her father said, contemplating over the two options that lay in front of him.

"Thank you Father." She said in thanks as she sat up from her bed, her Lobelia uniform speckled with bits of dirt from the confrontation earlier.


	2. Making History

_Chapter One: Making History_

Thistle sat on her bed, letting her wavy, Candy Apple-red hair flow down to her waist. She yawned loudly before pushing the remainder of her slanted fringe behind her ear, revealing her sparkling, electric-blue eyes to the mirror in front of her. Thistle ran the brush through her hair, causing it to straighten out slightly before curling back up. She walked over to the small desk in the corner before running her finger over the silver locket on a metal chain. The locket was decorated with the crest of Thistle's family; she placed it in her hands and viewed the crest intently. It was engraved onto the silver, a string of cherry blossoms, entwined around the sword that was set slanted. She swung the necklace around the back of her neck, tightening the clasp and placing it on her chest, the chill from the metal running through her creamy, pale skin. Thistle walked over to the wooden wardrobe in the corner of her small bedroom and swung open the two doors, searching for the new uniform her father had bought her a few days earlier. She took it off the hanger before taking her pyjamas off and replacing them with the yellow dress that settled on her figure perfectly. Many people believed Thistle had the perfect body; she was quite tall for her age, standing at five foot six with long slender legs but she believed that she was underweight for a young girl such as herself. Thistle walked to the mirror in the far corner of the room, viewing herself from different angles, before sighing and grabbing the set of earrings from the table to her left. She quickly snapped them into place before twisting the back of them, fixating them to her ear. She tried to smile for herself as she looked in the mirror her lips, which were full and a soft natural pink, upturned at the corners feebly before turning down yet again as Thistle sighed gently. She slipped her feet into her small black shoes before walking through the white door and down the staircase to her Father.

"Dad, I'm off now." Thistle said as she picked up the bag to the left of her and clutched her right hand around the door handle.

"Bye Thistle. Have fun." Her Father said as she pulled the door open and stepped out of the house where the Akiyama family had made history.


	3. Rivalry

_Rivalry_

"I've had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see the most beautiful girl smile. So, would you smile for me please my princess?" Tamaki said in his sweet voice, placing his one hand on the black haired girl's chin, before tilting it to the side and bringing her closer to him.

"Oh, Tamaki." The girl said blushing bright red as she smiled just as Tamaki had requested.

"Tamaki, there's a new guest; she's hiding outside the door." Kyoya said emotionless as always as he directed his glance over to Tamaki, then back to the girl behind the door. She gasped lightly before blushing bright red and hiding her face from view.

"I shall lure her in." Tamaki said softly, letting go of the young girl's chin. He flicked his fringe back with his hand before walking over to the door.

"Hello, my princess." He smiled moving his hand out for her to take. Thistle bought her face into the light so her features could be seen properly.

"Tamaki-Suoh." She questioned as she stared straight into his gentle, serene amethyst eyes.

"That is me my princess." He said waiting for her to take his hand.

"You don't seem to remember me." Thistle sighed as she walked straight past him and into the bright music room.

"Refresh my memory then." He said, smiling as he followed her into the room.

"I used to be in your elementary and middle-school class." She sighed gently before looking around the room to each table and its occupants. "I best go now anyway." She sighed yet again before walking back into the dimly lit corridor.

"I'm surprised you didn't remember her." Kyoya started, as he pushed his wire glasses further up his nose. "That was Thistle Akiyama; her father was a very accomplished actor and director and her mother and sister passed away. She must have transferred here from Lobelia girls' academy. Rumour has it that she will also be in our class this year." Kyoya continued as he directed his speech to Tamaki.

"I remember now. She kept to herself didn't she?" Tamaki said solemnly as he looked over to Kyoya.

"Yes, she was the girl you had a crush on in middle school." Kyoya said, smirking slightly as she did.

"I did not." Tamaki ranted as the two twins walked over to him, looking humoured by his expression.

"Tamaki had a crush on that girl?" The asked in unison, taunting Tamaki purposefully.

"No. I didn't. Kyoya lies. Lies and Deceit." Tamaki cried as he rushed off to the back of the room.

"Your not lying are you?" The twins asked curiously, tilting their heads to the side.

"I don't lie. I thought you would have known that now." Kyoya replied laughing slightly as the twins rushed back to their guests.

Haruhi rushed through the corridor, late for the host club, she ran past the girl with flowing red hair who was muttering things under her breath.

"I screwed it up. So much for finally getting to know Tamaki." Thistle sighed as she walked past the girl with short brown hair. Haruhi stopped in her stride, staring at the red-haired girl who walked past. Thistle didn't understand that the one thing she muttered had sprung a rivalry between her and Haruhi Fujioka.


	4. Unbreakable

**AN: Aha, I'm surprised with the positive feedback. Thankyou for the reviews! It makes my day to sign on and know that someone appreciates my writing. This chapter isn't that great. I was very tired when I wrote this but thought I would upload all the same. If anyone wants me to upload any of my other fanfics leave a review or message me. :D**

_Unbreakable_

Thistle walked into Writing room 3, her arms clasped around the battered book she was to use for her writing.

"I'm Thistle Akiyama. I just transferred here from Lobelia." She addressed the male teacher at the front of the class.

"Okay Thistle, please take the seat next to Mr Suoh." He said before Thistle nodded her head in response, walking down the row to sit next to Tamaki. She slid down into the seat before placing her book on the desk, ignoring the excited mutters of the students around her. Tamaki's cheeks had turned a light pink, compared to what they had been a few minutes before. Kyoya laughed slightly from the other side of Tamaki before smiling over to Thistle.

"Hello Akiyama-Chan." Kyoya said formally before looking back to the board connected to the wall at the front of the room.

"Hello Kyoya-Senpai." She replied, holding her head in her hands as she felt more alone than ever.

"I'm very sorry I didn't recognise you yesterday Thistle-Chan." Tamaki said, embarrassed as he saw Kyoya watching his every move.

"It's fine; I didn't expect you to recognise me." She started. "I've grown since Middle School."

"You don't realise how dumb I felt after realising who you were." Tamaki muttered before staring to the board and collapsing his chin onto the desk. Thistle leant back in her chair, her spine firmly pressed against the back of her chair. The object of the lesson was to start to write a beginning to a story of your own choice. Thistle had always loved to write and being a young writer immediately made her become associated with emo's and suicidal attempts, obviously her sister's suicide only added to the assumptions. She put pen to paper as she started to scribble sets of words on a piece of paper.

_She hated they way he always sat with a smug smile on his face, she hated the way he knew he was so beautiful, she hated his smile, she hated the way she was in love with him even though he could never remember who she was and how she felt. This girl had always admired this boy from afar, watching him laughing with his friends and smiling down at the girls. Yet even though she yearned to speak to him, she couldn't because inside she had died._

I'm so emo, Thistle thought to herself as she re-read her work over and over. The teacher told the class calmly to stop writing and place their books away. Tamaki and Thistle did as he said almost immediately before rising from their seats in unison.

"Thistle, would you like to come to the host club again today?" Tamaki asked quickly, trying to blur his speech.

"I'm not fazed." Thistle replied emotionless as she walked over to the door, her bag slung over her arm. Tamaki ran after her slightly, trying to keep up.

"Please Thistle, I wish to make it up to you." Tamaki said, smiling gently as Kyoya walked behind him, smirking as Tamaki tried to warm Thistle up.

"You have nothing to make up for." Thistle replied blankly before sighing and walking off behind Kyoya, Tamaki following quickly behind. She suddenly realised they were walking towards music room three and it was impossible for her to get out of it now. Kyoya grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, Thistle automatically shying away from the room and the light, letting Tamaki go through after Kyoya.

"I thought you were coming." Tamaki asked curiously before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her in.

"Why is there a cross-dresser in the room?" Thistle asked suddenly, setting her eyes on Haruhi. The twins burst into laughter before pushing Haruhi backwards and out of the way.

"Where?" They asked in unison managing a forced laugh before Thistle walked behind them to the young girl looking defenceless on the sofa.

"You should tell her." Tamaki said solemnly. "Thistle never lets anything go unnoticed."

"I have to agree with Tamaki." Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Thistle is very observant." He continued. Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads to the side before addressing the two second year boys.

"Why are you referring to the girl as a plant?" They both asked, laughing slightly.

"It's my name idiots." She said in her same solemn tone.

"You're like Mori-Senpai." The twins said in unison laughing slightly.

"I don't know what to think of that." Thistle said before continuing. "Now explain about the cross-dressing girl." Tamaki sighed before explaining, Thistle never taking her electric-blue eyes off Haruhi.

"So basically she owes you big time." Thistle said, summing the story up with her simple words.

"Yeah." Tamaki said, sighing slightly at her lack of enthusiasm. The two doors burst open and a small boy walked in.

"Tama-chan is that Thi-Chan?" Honey asked sweetly before looking to Tamaki nodding his head gently. Honey ran up to Thistle before wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"Thi-chan is just as beautiful as she was in middle-school." Honey said, smiling up to Thistle before turning to Mori. "Right Takashi." He said before Mori replied with a simple 'right.' Thistle smiled half-heartedly before Tamaki started to speak.

"Thistle please understand that the promise you just made is unbreakable."

"I know that." She said, rolling her eyes slightly as she went to sit on the far end of the sofa opposite the ornate door.

"King, is there any cosplay today?" The twins asked in unison, saluting him.

"No, I ran out of ideas." Tamaki said sadly as he ran a finger through his thick, blonde hair.

"How about tribal?" Thistle suggested from the side of the room. "For tomorrow, if you do tribal cosplay it will look good."

"I agree." Hikaru said before Kaoru nodded with him.

"Then we shall do tribal cosplay. We shall reveal out ivory skin to the world." Tamaki said excitement thick in his voice.

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya said blankly. "Good idea Thistle." He remarked before she smiled sweetly, before twirling her hair around her finger.


End file.
